Double Trouble
by preciousbabyblue
Summary: Bobby's been kiddnapped. Oh no!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. I do own any other characters.

Chapter 1

It was just like any other day at Xavier' School for the Gifted. Well it started just as any other day. John Allerdyce had gotten into trouble in Ms. Monroe's History Class. He ended up falling asleep and started snoring in class.

Ms. Monroe had her back to the class and was writing on the board. Then all of a sudden she heard some of her students starting to laugh. She turns around and saw John in the back row with his head on his desk. A puddle of drool was right by his head. Then he suddenly started snoring really loud. Ms. Monroe walked to John's desk with a ruler in her hand. When she got to his desk she slammed the ruler on the side of his desk and woke him up.

SMASH

"Huh?" said John sleepily.

"John, wake up!" yelled Ms. Monroe.

"I am awake," said John, "what did I miss?"

"John, you have to see me after class," said Ms. Monroe before she turned and walked towards the board.

The other students started laughing but they stopped when their teacher turn around and gave them a look that no one would like to see. She then continued with the rest of the lesson on Greek Mythology.

After class, John walked up to Storm while she was sitting at her desk. He sat down in the chair beside her desk.

That night Mystique stood outside the gates of the school, waiting for all of the lights to go out before she broke in. She wasn't a patient mutant so she started to pace. After all the lights went of she climbed over the gate and crept up to the side of the mansion.

Inside Bobby Drake's room, (he shares with John Allerdyce) Bobby was sound a sleep in his bed dreaming of Rogue. John on the other hand was dreaming about fire. Just like he always did.

When Bobby woke up when he heard someone in the room. When he sat up he felt something up against his mouth. He started to struggle against the person covering his mouth. After 1 minute, he slumped back down in his bed. John never even heard anything that happened.

The next morning, John woke up and glanced over to Bobby's bed and saw that Bobby wasn't in bed.

"He must be downstairs having breakfast," John said to himself.

John then climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom to have a nice hot shower.

Please Review!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men although I wish I did.

Reviews

Chattypandagurl: Thanks you for reviewing my story.

A Lost Soul: Sorry but I can't tell you that. Well yet.

from the littlest weasley: thanks for your input and I am going to put some more description into the story.

This chapter is kind of gross

Chapter 2

Bobby woke up feeling nausea and like he was going to be sick. He lifted his head and looked down and noticed that his arms were tied to his sides and that right hand had an intravenous in it. He tried to move his arms but they were so tightly tied that the metal clasps dug into his skin and a dent in his wrists. Bobby noticed that he was in a big rectangle room that was metal. The room was about 25 meters in length and 18 meters in width. The walls had no windows and the walls were completely bare with nothing upon them. It was filled with all different types of needles and scalpels and even a saw and there was more medical equipment that he didn't know. He suddenly became really scared for he knew where he was. He was with Magneto. All of a sudden he got dizzy and he fought the feeling of being sick. Then he started to burp and felt a wave of nausea crept up his chest. Bobby closed his eyes because he hated to sick. Another wave of nausea hit him and this time he couldn't hold it so he turned his head to the left and then he spew the vomit out of his mouth. The door opened, Mystique and Magneto walked into the room and walked right through the vomit on the floor.

"Ewww! That is gross," said Mystique, "and I walked right through it."

"Yes! That is gross," replied Magneto, "it must be the drugs we gave him."

Bobby opened up his eyes when he heard them talking as the nausea began to pass.

"What do you want with me?" Bobby asked Magneto.

Meanwhile at the school, everyone was downstairs in the cafeteria having breakfast when Professor Xavier did a head count and noticed that Bobby was not on the school grounds. He rolled over to John.

"John, do know where Bobby is?" Professor X asked John.

"No. Professor, I don't know where he is," replied John, "he was gone when I woke up and I though he was already down here."

"Well he is not on the school grounds," replied Professor X.

"Well, Bobby didn't tell me if he was going anywhere," said John worried for his friend.

The Professor turned around and rolled out of the room. He was on his way to Cerebro to look for Bobby. Logan and Marie passed the Professor when they were coming into the room for breakfast because they were hungry.

Magneto smiled at Mystique with a lop-sided grin. Mystique grabbed a needle off the side table and then walked over to Bobby and grabbed his IV line. Bobby's eyes rolled back into his head.

Please Review!


End file.
